Roommates
by BamfIsAwesome
Summary: Some people build walls not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. For others, the barriers blind them, and remain oblivious to the truth until they crumble.
1. Chapter 1

**Roommates**

**Yay! Kudos to meinen schwester for letting me run rampant with her laptop so as to bypass the dumbarse security on my own laptop. THANK YOU!!!  
Kudos to Caprichoso for beta reading my fic as well, your scrutinizing made it all so much better. I hope no one minds, but the second part, in Xavier's POV, was entirely re-written by Caprichoso. As such, Capri deserves all the credit and I hope it doesn't count as plagiarism. It was just too awesome to try my own hand at. Thank you :)**

**This is a fic inspired by and based on SuperherogirlCat's three-chapter comic strip, "Snowball Fight" on DeviantArt. Please don't kill me! Like it has fanart, I thought 'Why can't it have fanfiction?' So… here it is. It's a friendship fic about teen Logan and Kurt when Kurt first moves in, though I know the comic was pre-slash.**

_**Disclaimer:**_**The idea and background info belongs to/was chosen by SuperherogirlCat and the X-Men and all related characters belong to Marvel. If I owned Marvel, I would be rich, Kurt would have gone back to normal after the priestness and I would have hired decent writers and thought up decent storylines i.e. NOT Holy War.**

At Xavier's mutant Academy, the day started normally for Logan. He got up, got washed and dressed, came downstairs and ate breakfast with a bunch of people who either were afraid him or ignored him completely. Well, there were a few people who tried to reach out to him, and he appreciated that they were trying, but they could never understand.

"Good morning, Logan!"

"Hey there, sugar."

"Mornin' _homme_."

"Did you sleep well, comrade?"

He replied to all of these with a grunt. He wasn't exactly talkative.

Logan's life— what he could remember of it— had been a living hell, starting with Weapon X. He still had nightmares about it; they had become less frequent over the past month, although no less terrifying. They had thought they could make a living weapon out of him, and the fact the other students were constantly reminding him of this wasn't at all helping his supposed rehabilitation.

"The Wolverine" would never admit how much pain it caused him, not in a million years, and he relished the sensation of control he felt when others would cower in his presence. Others' submission made him feel powerful: dominance was in his feral nature.

Still, he had a human side as well, albeit a side hidden behind six-inch adamantium walls that no one could penetrate. It was a side that ached for companionship of some kind— someone who saw beyond the animal, beyond the broken soul, saw _him_. The Canadian teen quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind, and checked his timetable. He growled, drawing attention from the young mutants around him.

He had Physics (_It's just complicated maths, if maths can get any more difficult_), a Danger Room simulation, Film Studies (_Even our __**teacher**__ thinks the movies suck_), lunch, a memory session with Professor X (_They ain't gettin' us anywhere_); Psychology (_Is he hintin' at somethin'?_) then a free period followed by "The Moral Rights and Wrongs of Utilising Mutant Gifts," which was pretty much an hour of Professor X laying down rules of how far to go when using your 'abilities' to manipulate others. Logan couldn't do that. Well, he could, technically, but only to a certain (and short) extent before he'd be forced to kill them, so he was constantly left wondering why he had to sit through Chuck's patronising lecture as he just went on and on...

"Hey, sugar? It's time for classes."

True to the southern belle's words, the majority of the students had cleared by now, and it was the gruff teen's turn to get up and make his way down the corridor to his first session.

**xXx**

Professor Charles Xavier was nervous. This was by no means a frequent occurrence for him, but today was one of the few occasions that merited such a state.

A new student was arriving from Bavaria this afternoon, one whose mutation had given him a… _unique_ appearance. The Mansion was already home to a blue-furred mutant, Dr. Henry McCoy, and the Academy's young inhabitants had welcomed him with far fewer troubles than Xavier might have expected. Still, despite his students' warm reception of Mr. McCoy, Charles had always suspected that their cordiality owed itself more than slightly to his status as a teacher. How his young charges would react to an obvious physical mutation in one of their own remained to be seen.

There also remained the matter of the rather traumatic events in the German mutant's life directly prior to the Professor's intervention; the spectacle at Winzeldorf had been just one example of the incredible persecution the boy had faced in his short life. Nonetheless, these hardships had made the young man resilient in both body and mind, well prepared to deal with all sorts of adversity. He had great faith in his new charge. It was not persecution that had the world's greatest telepath so apprehensive; the problem was much more mundane, yet at the same time, it was possibly even more volatile.

All but one of the boys at the Academy already had roommates, and there was certainly good reason for the one who had not been paired with anyone to remain alone. Xavier and the other teachers had considered asking two of the girls in the Mansion to share a room in order to leave one vacant for the new arrival, but the general consensus had been that the two girls would likely begin to harbor some resentment towards each other, the instructors, and especially the newcomer. Such sentiments might interfere with his ability to settle in and adjust to his new life, and they definitely would not do the emotionally scarred German any good in the long run. This left one solution, and despite Charles having proposed the idea in the first place, he had no idea whether the results would be beneficial or cataclysmic. Stated quite simply, there was only one boy without a roommate, and in a few hours he would have a roommate. What happened after that—

The Professor's thoughts were interrupted as the airline passengers from Germany began shuffling out of the gate. Events had been set in motion; now he could only observe as they played out. He pulled a placard from beside his leg and displayed it calmly upon his lap: _Wagner_.

**xXx**

Logan's day so far had been relatively dull— that is, relative to the usual cacophony that constantly echoed through the halls, and made his super-sensitive ears hurt. All of his classes had been long and boring, and the Danger Room session had been another re-run after Logan had been unable to cover quite _everyone's _slip-ups last time. He didn't this time either, but Remy and Piotr had been on the ball and had covered the rest, so that simulation was one they were hopefully not going to have to see again. Remy was one of the very few students who had some decent skill and control, and Piotr had a habit of sensing when his team mate needed space, so were the only people other than Professor Xavier that the Canadian respected. Although Rogue and Kitty were nice, and he would defend them if necessary, they didn't understand what "personal space" meant. Granted, they let him have time alone but they were determined to get some kind of conversation out of him.

Logan had had an unexpected free period when his memory session was cancelled because the Professor was otherwise engaged.

"Gee, thanks, Chuck." He spoke to no one in particular. Although no progress had been made, Wolverine was far from giving up. He knew there would be another session but was simply too impatient to wait for tomorrow, and waiting was one of the things that got him climbing the walls, alongside being stuck indoors. Still, the cancellation gave him a chance to get outside.

Seeing him come out was one Remy LeBeau, who proceeded to announce a competition between himself and several challengers. He often did this, either with sporting events or gambling, to draw the attention of others on free period away from the "cold-blooded killer" with tufty sideburns that everyone hassled Logan for.

Despite his crudeness and incurable infatuation with the opposite sex, Remy had a sense of decency about him and a… an understanding? No, it wasn't that. Not really. More like sympathy, but it wouldn't be a complete surprise for him to just be doing it to steal the spotlight. Anyway, Gambit's flamboyance and pride kept Logan from bringing himself within earshot of the Cajun, never mind tolerating a conversation. Not only was the "swamp rat" almost always surrounded by people; he was just plain infuriating. Logan had overheard him once saying, "Remy gots a reputation to keep up."

Either way, the lone wolf didn't care what Gumbo thought, or anyone else for that matter. Or at least, that's what he told himself. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to believe it or not just yet.

After psychology, Logan had returned to his room for his _scheduled_ free period. He didn't like being cooped up too long, but he'd gotten some air and right now there were more people outside than in class, meandering around. The last thing the gruff teen wanted was to watch people's "displays" wherever he went, and it was much quieter inside than earlier. The lack of gasps and whispers presented the tortured soul with a much welcomed reprieve. So, to take advantage of the calm moment, he was reading a book. It was a good book full of action and explosions with just the teensiest bit of romance and an awful lot of great humour.

Logan smelled the Academy's founder and principal before he arrived, so bookmarked his page and shoved the book in his drawer. There was another scent as well, unfamiliar… a new student? It was an interesting scent, to say the least: fur, brimstone and cologne, probably trying to cover up the brimstone. A strange combination, fur and brimstone, but it was good. Unique, distinctive. The door opened, and in wheeled Charles Xavier.

"Hey, Prof. Why'd ya skip out on our session?"

The Professor smiled. "This is why." A teenage boy walked in, about the same height as Logan, carrying that distinctive scent.

"Logan, this is going to be your roommate." That was news to him. Still, the blue-furred, golden-eyed newbie had captured his attention. He had three fingers, navy blue hair and golden irises with no pupils. He also had two toes, pointed ears and a spaded tail. He was wearing a loose red t-shirt and brown trousers, and a crucifix around his neck.

Logan himself wore a fitted white t-shirt, brown jacket and jeans, contrasting with almost-black hair, icy blue eyes and muttonchops in the making.

The physical assessments were done in under half a second, but they had yet to react.

"His name is—"

"Kurt." The stranger interrupted, a fanged smile gracing his lips. "My name is Kurt Wagner. _Dankeschön_, uh, thank you for allowing me to stay here. Ach, sorry, _Guten__ tag _Logan…?"

"Just Logan." He couldn't remember his surname, or his first one for that matter. Logan was an alias, but it worked.

"_Sehr__ gut._ It is a pleasure to meet you, **Just** Logan." There was no smell of fear, no trembling, no shaky voice, his heart rate, breathing rate and temperature were all normal. This combined with his obvious joke showed he had no qualms with the mutant before him. The feeling was mutual.

**xXx**

Still smiling, the demon-like German offered his hand in greeting. In an instant, the feeling of apprehension was gone. Before Charles fully realised the unfolding events, Logan was shaking hands with the new student, a mildly bemused smirk on his face.

Xavier felt unexpected pride swell up inside of him, pride both in himself for making the right decision, and in his charge. He had been almost afraid of what Logan's unpredictable reaction might have been; what was occuring now could be called nothing short of a miracle. The pair had immediately begun to bond with each other. He'd never seen Logan so sociable with anyone, let alone rather an oddity whom he had just met. Perhaps Kurt could even help the awkward feral connect with other students. But Charles was moving too quickly: his student and charge only been in the same room together for a few moments. _"One step at a time."_ he reminded himself.

He was loathe to put an end to this promising scene, but Logan's free period had finished.

"You two will have plenty of time to get to know each other later, for now I have a session."

Logan had a mischievous glint in his eye, his infamous "almost smile" making an appearance. "Ok, you teach, I'll tour."

"No, Logan, you have to attend my class." He spoke again before the troublesome student could protest, "I'm sure Kurt can explore by himself."

"_Jawohl__._"

A defeated sigh was followed by an "I'll see you later, Elf."

It took Kurt a moment to realise _he_ was "Elf". Still, it was better than _Dämon__._

"Um, _ja_, later." A grin and small wave signalled their parting, and as the bald telepath made his way down the hall, followed by an unusually contented Logan, he smiled to himself. Very promising indeed.

**My first fic! Tell me what you think, good, bad, awful? Compliments are good, constructive criticism is welcome but flames are BAD. No flaming! If you flame, my head will explode and infect your computer with a virus that will eat you files. The same has been known to happen when I've read accents... I don't know why. Sorry.**

_**Dankeschön**_**: Thank you**

_**Guten tag**_**: Hello/Good day**

_**Sehr Gut**_**: Very good**

_**Jawohl**_**: Yes sir**

_**Dämon**_**: Demon**

_**Ja**_**: Yes.**

**So this is why I purposely left out Kurt's accent, because it drives me nuts when it's written. I couldn't leave out his and not everyone else's, so that's fair, right? I'm not planning on writing a sequel but if enough review express the desire for one, I may comply. **

**Your Friendly Neighbourhood Bamf :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again! Figured since so many people asked so nicely, I'm gonna write one more chappy.**

**Myc-san, Capri und Wolva: **_**Dankeschön meine freunde**_** for your support and applying just enough pressure to spur me on. ******

**Brazos, Green_kat and Lucky Pierre: Thank you for checking out my fic and taking the time to review. Hope you stick around!**

**Now, this is set after Charles' "The Rights and Wrongs of Utilising Mutant Gifts" session, at dinner. We're going to see how everyone reacts to the Fuzzy One.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Marvel's X-Men, SuperherogirlCat's comic, or Marvel itself. My info on Romani is from Lauren Wagner. Read on!**

The students at Xavier's Academy sat at the dining table, food and plates ready and waiting for the new student. Everyone was chattering excitedly amongst themselves, fantasizing about the German boy Professor Xavier had informed them would be joining the residence. The general consensus was that the girls were certain he would be gorgeous and the boys had convinced themselves he would love to partake in all forms of rule-breaking. There were others who preferred to discover rather than decide his personality, and one had a good idea of it based on an earlier encounter.

When the door leading into the dining room began to open, silence ensued as every sentient being snapped to attention. The boy named Kurt Wagner entered and the silence remained, although considerably less comfortable than before.

"_Guten tag._" The blue mutant greeted the occupants of the room, waving in an attempt to come across as friendly. When still nothing happened, he nervously lowered his arm and mentally prepared himself for the worst. One of the teachers was about to address him in when the squeaking of a chair being dragged across the wooden floor caused teachers and students alike to jump violently.

"Saved ya a seat." Kurt smiled and went to sit beside his roommate. He smiled warmly, and it was returned; much to the surprise of the other students.

"Did you see that?"

"It seems our comrade has found a _tovarisch__._"

"Logan smiled!"

"Alright!"

"You're kidding! You're not!?"

"_Sacre bleu_, how!?"

"I saw it!"

"Congrats, sugar!"

"Like, oh my God!"

Logan responded to this by rolling his eyes and both he and Kurt chuckled softly. Dinner continued in this manner, the unusual pair talking, laughing and eating, whilst every other teenager looked on in joy or disbelief. The teachers also observed them, but only occasionally as they were having a telepathic conversation with the Professor.

You did say their meeting was promising, but I didn't expect them to bond so well in such a short space of time. You seem to have outdone yourself, Charles.

Please Ororo, I had no influence upon them. They came together with no intervention from me, and I for one am certainly glad that they did.

And so, we have another blue member of our "family". Just as I was beginning to feel special. Ah, well, it's someone I can relate to; so far he's seemed a polite and charming young gentlem--

Hank's thought process was interrupted by a comment from Bobby Drake. The three shared one final thought before breaking the link: *****Oh dear.*****

"So, le'me get this straight," Iceman had overheard most of Kurt and Logan's conversation and had disliked a great deal of what he had heard. "You're a preachin', gypsy, circus freak and you expect us to just let you waltz in here like you own the place? You can_not_ be serious. Prof, tell 'em this freak ain't stayin'."

However, before Charles could respond and before Logan could become aggressive, Kurt calmly addressed the icy mutant.

"Actually, I don't preach. Although I am devout in my faith, it is my choice and my choice alone; I force it on no one else.

I am not a gypsy, as Gypsies came from Egypt and my own people originated from Northern India. My people are Romani, and I am proud to be Roma.

I was in fact a trapezist in the circus, and I would feel honoured to perform for you to prove it. You can say what you wish about it, the circus was my home _und_ my life _und_ that is all there is to it."

Charles was undeniably relieved that the insults were being endured so well, whereas Logan was baffled as to how Kurt could simply correct the infuriating icecube without batting an eyelid.

This did not satisfy Drake.

"You can' even freakin' _talk_ straight! You're still a zealot, an' a tambourine-bangin', goat-screwin' circus freak an' I don' _care_ 'bout your "people", I don' _care_ 'bout you! None of us do, an' you're not--"

Charles had ordered Bobby to stop telepathically, but what stopped him was the fact that Logan had unsheathed his claws and was growling menacingly.

"Mr. Drake!" Ororo intervened, "Come with me, now!"

Bobby stood, but didn't leave it there.

"Gypsy freak!" He was quickly reprimanded and steered out of the dining hall.

**xXx**

That night, Logan was awoken by the sleeping mutant currently occupying the opposite end of the room.

"_Nnnn_… _n-nein_…*"

The Canadian, his interest piqued, extricated himself from his bed and walked over to the blue form. Kurt made several more sounds, similar to the first, and it became obvious the teen's sleep was troubled.

"What's eatin' ya, Elf?"*

"_N-nein… es tut mir leid… bitte… ich bin nicht ein dämon... ich bin nicht ein dämon! Bitte, nein! M-Mutti, wo ist Mutti?! Stefan, es tut mir leid! Ich bin nicht ein dämon, es tut mir leid!_"

Kurt had begun to thrash around, tail flailing wildly, and although his speech had at first been barely a whisper it was becoming ever louder, and Logan decided to wake the boy. This didn't appear to be usual bad dream behaviour, and was not restful sleep by any means. He was all too aware of how traumatic a nightmare could be. He took his roommate's shoulders and gently shook them as tears and a quiet, tinny wailing began.

"Elf? Elf, wake up! Kurt?" Logan knew what the wailing was, if it were louder it would be screaming. "Wake up, damnit!" Golden eyes flung open, fearful and contrasting with the blue German's sweat-covered face.

Almost immediately, he realised Logan was standing over him. However, recognition did not come so swiftly. Kurt violently jerked out of Logan's grip, shrieking "Don't touch me, _gadje_ filth!"

"Woah! Elf, it's okay! It's me!" The fear faded, and Kurt instead looked guilty.

"Logan… Ach, _es tut mir leid_… I'm sorry, _mein freund_--"

"Don't be sorry Elf*." Logan's interruption was met with confusion. "Sorry's a waste o' time*."

This time, Kurt managed a smile. The two talked about nightmares for a while, until Kurt eventually lay down and slipped into a peaceful slumber. Logan returned to his own bed, and thought about the conversation they had just had.

"Thanks, Elf. Maybe I'll do that." He smiled to himself and drifted into sleep himself, without clenching fists, without growling, without dreams and, for the first time, without a care.

***These are quotes from actual X-Men comics (not sure which ones) that were just too awesome and representative of their relationship to leave out. ******

_**Tovarisch**_**: Russian, friend**

_**Sacre bleu**_**: French, sacred blues**

_**Nein**_**: German, No**

_**Es tut mir leid**_**: German, I'm sorry**

_**Bitte**_**: German, please**

_**Ich bin nicht ein dämon**_**: German, I am not a demon**

_**Wo ist Mutti**_**:German, where is mummy**

_**Gadje**_**: Roma, name for non-Roma**

_**Mein freund**_**: German, my friend**

**I did this in the space of a few hours (like the last one) so it's okay if it sucks. ******_**Dankeschön **_**again to all of my reviewers, it makes me happy to see you peeps are interested. I s'pose I'd better write a**_**nother**_** chapter after this, hm? Tell me if that's so, I really don't mind whether it ends here or not. If not, I can vent some other ideas into other stories, but if you want some more I'll write some more. But I can't do both! Not **_**all**_** girls can multi-task! Well, until then, **_**Auf **__**Wiedersehen**__**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay… I sincerely apologise to all reading this concerning how long I've been taking in between updates. I'm back at school now and will be starting GCSEs in November, and I write chapters as I go, so there are going to be big gaps.**

**I also have a current lack of inspiration for this fic, whilst spending every waking moment mercilessly mobbed by plot bunnies for a thousand other plots for a thousand other things, hardly any of them X-Men. I'm currently fighting them off in an attempt to work on this fic and the amalgam collab me and my sis are doing. There are at least three in my room now, and I shall beat them with pillows before they crawl on my bed. Hopefully my dog will come and save me at dinner time, she loves chasing plot bunnies!**

**This is a super short, obligatory fill-in chapter that will also notify you that I am not giving up and am still breathing.**

As the front doors burst open, revealing two beaming, out-of-breath teenagers, Charles raised an eyebrow. Their smiles fell almost immediately, but their thoughts were projecting loudly and there was no sign of their spirits dulling.

"May I ask, why are you quite so late?" Although he could easily probe their minds, Xavier considered it impolite and refrained from doing so, putting his faith in young Kurt's inability to lie. Unfortunately, it was his rebellious companion that spoke first.

"We 'ere… busy."

"Busy? Doing what?" The boy's mouth opened and closed a few times, as if trying to find the words and the Professor was mildly surprised. Even if his lies were poorly fabricated, which they rarely were, Logan had very little difficulty thinking on his feet and having an excuse ready.

After a few more moments of this hairy fish impression he shot a glance at his German friend, signalling for back up. Perhaps Logan was taking a leaf from Kurt's book? Promising, but rather unlikely. He was probably too engrossed in whatever the two were doing to come up with anything, and what was rather less promising was the possibility that Kurt may lie-- and well, too. He was a skilled actor and good at telling stories, who was to say he would have difficulty fabricating a false truth?

"We were playing tag, Professor." Logan facepalmed and Kurt turned to him almost accusingly. Was the Canadian really expecting him to avoid the truth? To _lie_? _Gott_ forbid!

"Ah. Then I shall see you in your free time to make up for it."

The pair assented, and walked away. Charles could still hear them talking, however.

"What were you thinking? C'mon, Elf, don' tell me ya've never broken the rules!"

"_Ja_, I have, but I have never lied about it. To lie is to break one of the Ten Commandments."

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me!"

"_Nein_-- I have never lied before and I shall not do so now."

This resulted in some questionable language from Logan, who eventually sighed.

"It ain't like I'm not used to punishment anyways."

At that moment the same thought projected from both boys at exactly the same moment, albeit in different languages:

"_So worth it."_

**There. Sucked, huh? I know… If you want more info on this tag business, look at SuperherogirlCat's comic **_**Snowball Fight **_**on Deviantart. I mean, this is based off of it, there are going to be some elements from it in here, right?**

**Awesome. I'm really liking the whole review thing, and a heartfelt **_**Dankeschön **_**to those who added me to Story Alert. You have no idea how warm and fuzzy it makes me feel inside that people want to be reminded when I finally update. No matter how crap the chapter. ******

**~Your Friendly Neighbourhood Bamf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, peeps. I know this has been a long time coming but as I explained in the filler, things are gonna move pretty slow and chapters aren't going to be very long. **_**Danke**_** to all reviewers and for being so patient and understanding.**

**Gonna have some stuff actually **_**happen**_** soon, so I gave the boys a break before catapulting them into hell. Don't understand what I mean? Trust me, you will.**

The movements were slow and methodical, practiced so many times it came as second nature. As Logan was moving through the_ kata_ he realised the presence there should have unnerved him, made him feel self-conscious but it didn't. Not that he was surprised, Kurt wasn't exactly overbearing even when staring at you.

When Kurt watched you do something, he sat and watched politely. He wasn't distracting or obvious, he simply watched. Less conspicuous than Logan's cocked eyebrow when he first saw the German reading whilst upside-down and suspended from the fitted lighting by his prehensile tail.

It was also the complete opposite to the open-mouthed gawping the blue teenager had been graced with when he had been spotted on his chest, spine arched back and up, toes on his shoulders. Doing maths homework.

Logan was still baffled as to how he was so comfortable in such contortionistic positions.

Logan came out of the _kata_ and walked over to his bed, gently placing the beautiful _katana_ on the stand atop his chest of drawers. A thin sheen of sweat covered his bare chest as he headed for the en-suite.

"Gonna take a shower, Elf." Kurt smiled before taking his book out from under his pillow. How he managed to sleep with that under there was anyone's guess, and Logan shook his head as he considered all of Fuzzy's strange habits.

**xXx**

Logan dried off and pulled on some clothes, re-entering the bedroom to see Kurt was in fact on the bed, not dangling off of the lamp. Well, perched on the headboard, but still the right way up and lower to the ground. Another ability of his; he could stay crouched like that for hours with no strain. He was graced with one of Logan's small smiles as the gruff Canadian pulled out his own book and took up the lotus position on the floor.

Barely a page in and movement caught the feral's senses. His ice-blue eyes snapped up to witness Elf coming down onto the ground, also slipping into the lotus position as naturally as Logan himself. He looked like he hadn't a care in the world, like this life right here, right now was all he could have asked for. '_O' course_'Wolverine thought, '_That's prob'ly true._' But he didn't dwell on either of their tortured pasts, instead continuing to regard his roommate as the room lapsed once again into a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes Kurt seemed to realise those unrelenting orbs were focused on him and looked up. Logan's now questioning gaze was answered with a warm smile. Aware this would not remain a suitable reply, he said "It looked calming and I wanted to try it. It really is quite comfortable, _ja_?". The 'tick-tick, slide' of his Bavarian lilt always made his friend think of the mountains in Bavaria, which Logan had been meaning to ask about for some time now.

But not right this instant. At this moment two friends, in some ways polar opposites, in others practically twins, were enjoying the quiet and each other's company. So he simply nodded and they both returned to reading.

**xXx**

'_There!_' Charles' concern was mounting. Cerebro had detected a mutant nearby, only a flash but quite certainly worrying.

Hank and Ororo were sure it was nothing to worry about but it had been so ferocious and strong, so utterly _him._ And now he had found it again, closer this time.

This was not good. He was going to have to find a way to keep the students safe without arousing panic and not alerting _him_ that they knew.

Professor Xavier sincerely hoped Logan was ready for this, that he wouldn't fly into a berserker rage the moment he caught the scent. He needed everyone to stay calm and focused, because everything was about to go spiralling out of control and though it pained him to admit the truth there was simply no way he could guarantee the safety of all of his students. He telepathically contacted the teachers and called them for an emergency meeting. They were going to have to be prepared.

_He _was here. _He_ was coming, for Weapon X.

Sabretooth was on the hunt.

And he wanted nothing less than blood.

***ominous music* Ah, nothing like a disaster to bring people closer together. I was seriously having problems with this story, so I nicked my dad's shovel and dug up his veg plot. Why, you might ask? I was searching for PLOT BUNNIES. The house was admittedly swarming with them, but all the ones I needed were hiding. So I went and got one. Reviews make me smile :)**

_**Dankeschön **_**for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not dead! I am SO sorry for that horrendous wait! My life decided to turn around and bite me in the butt, and this is my first plot bunny to have been forcibly wrestled into cooperation. It's only a small bunny, constituting to a small filler chapter. But I'm not dead! Thank you **_**so much**_** to everyone who has commented, fav'd and alerted this story whilst I've been gone, you have no idea how much that means to me. Now, without further ado about nothing much at all, I present to you; this chapter!!**

He could smell _him_. After all this time, he'd finally caught a fresh scent trail.  
Sabretooth perched atop a building, where he'd picked up that long sought-after scent, close to Professor Xavier's Academy for Gifted Children.

It was full of mutants.

He could smell every single one of them, at first masking _his_ scent, the one he had been searching for so long now… two years, not usually much but enough for a trail to run cold.

Oh, but the searching would be worth it.

When trackingthe ungrateful brat in the usual manner-- with his senses-- had become impossible, Victor Creed had been forced to use more… _conventional_ methods. Such as talking to people who had mentioned sightings. Although, not in the conventional manner.

Still, fresh blood on his talons simply fuelled his aggressive rage. He wanted to feel _his_ blood, pierce _his_ flesh, make _him _scream. And what a scream it would be. No one deserts the Weapon Plus Project, and if the Canadian government was going to be useless and _legal_ about finding their runaway experiment… then Sabretooth would just have to pick up the slack.

He'd tracked _him_ all over Canada, across the ocean, through countless numbers of different American states before finally finding him. _He_ had apparently decided to stop in a single place, a place full of _people_ too. Knowing _him_, there was probably no one particularly close emotionally. Still, knowing _him_, it wouldn't matter. All Creed had to do was slowly and painfully torture to death a grand total of two people before _he_ would undoubtedly give himself up. Keeping _him_ there was another matter altogether, but he had a plan. Some people standing by. Some people who knew what they were doing. And would enjoy it.

_Stop. Listen. Voices…_

The vicious feral mutant growled quietly to himself. It wasn't _him._ That was okay. After all, revenge is a dish best served _chilled_.

The time was drawing near, though. So close, so close he could sense it, taste it in the air…

'_I'm comin' for ya, Jimmy.'_

**Yes, incredibly short, I am aware. ****I'm sorry! **_**Es tut mir leid!**_** I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, so don't hold your breath. I don't want my readers dying on me, please! I quite liked switching from Sabretooth being **_**him**_** in the last chap to you-know-who (if you don't, there's no point explaining) being **_**him**_** in this chap. Anyways, R & R, as ever and no flames.**

_**Dankeschön **_**again to everyone who commented, fav'd and alerted this story. **_**Danke, danke, danke. **_**'Til next time, **_**meine freunde.**_** :)**

**~Your Friendly Neighbourhood Bamf**


	6. Chapter 6

**First things first; I'm not apologising for this chapter or how late it is. Quite frankly, it's a miracle I got time to write this at all. Woah, I sound like a right biatch there. Sorry, exams that determine whether or not I can get into college are ever so slightly taking priority and all of my time, bunnies, and good mood right now. But thank you all so much for reading this, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, thank you for your faving and alerting this story-- in some cases even the author. **_**Dankeschön, **_**to every single one of you. I'll get through this Goddamn fic yet!!**

**Disclaimer: I think I forgot this last time and possibly a couple of times before that... I do not own the X-Men or the DeviantArt three-page comic strip that inspired this.**

* * *

The hallways were literally packed with students, the stench of fear coming off of every single one of them. Logan's head was beginning to pound, all of the different conversations driving him crazy. Then came Kurt's scent, his own slight fear mingling with it. He did look a little jumpy, but after that unfortunate nightmare and consequent spilling of the truth it was easy to understand why.

Logan leaned over to the blue teen and whispered, "Elf, if the military or aliens or whatever else these guys keep sayin' is comin' after us, I think it's safe to say they won't be wavin' pitch forks and burnin' torches around."

Kurt's tail lashed out unexpectedly, catching Remy on the shin. "Woah there, _mon ami_, calm. _C'est_ _moi_, not some li'l green man, or MIB." He laughed, fully aware the action was unintentional.

"Ach, sorry." He mustered up a convincing smile that he showed to both of his friends. He knew Logan was only trying to help, in his own gruff way.

"MIB?" Logan interceded confusedly, "I heard o' the FBI and CIA, but MIB?"

Kitty chose that moment to phase through a couple of startled students next to them and caught the tail end of the conversation. "C'mon Logan, don't tell me you've never watched the Men in Black!"

The Canadian groaned, and Remy cracked a smile. "I take it y'know what I'm talkin' about now, _non?_"

Their chatter continued in this manner, unaware of the Professor's agitated state of mind. Every student had received his telepathic message, telling them to make their way calmly to the lower areas of the building; the steel reinforced lower areas which contained things such as the Danger Room. So far, the threat had not been spotted since the last blip on Cerebro's scanners, but that was more worrying than anything. He could be right under their noses, and they wouldn't know a thing about it. _Still,_ Charles reassured himself, _things are holding together. Everyone should be in a safer area soon, without mishap. _There had been no troubles so far, but even the most powerful psychic on the planet could not predict the future or what it would bring.

* * *

There was a draught just below the stairs, from some tiny crack in the window frame. It brought to Logan's sensitive nose the trees and surrounding forest, the roads, cars and people beyond. And it brought to him another scent. He didn't recognise it, but felt that he should; it was infuriating. Something about it screamed familiarity, but the answer lay so far away…

Outside. The answer lay _outside._ Maybe, if he could break away from this throng, he could find a single piece of his shattered memory. That thought felt _right_, like this scent held all the answers. He didn't hesitate, instead concocting a plan to get out without being noticed. Kitty could phase him out, but he wasn't sure she'd do it. With the right reasoning, yes, but he'd never told her anymore than 'I can't remember' and even if she agreed that finding his memory was a good thing, she'd no doubt tell him to wait until after whatever threat that had the Prof. spooked had passed. That girl was too much of a mother hen for her own good, or anyone else's.

He leaned down to his friend's pointed ear again. "Kurt…" he murmured, using his actual name to ensure he sounded serious, "I need to get outside…"

* * *

It had taken a surprisingly small amount of convincing on Logan's part to get Kurt to comply with his demands. A little 'This will help me remember something, Kurt, I'm sure of it!' and just a pinch of 'we'll only be a minute, I swear!' and he was all for porting them out.

Both teens stayed quiet, alert and cautious; they were both very good at it, spending about half of their time subtly back-to-back. The feral started to ditch this approach as the scent got stronger though, and eventually his German companion was forced to run to keep up with him, occasionally switching to all fours to ramp up some extra speed.

It was _so close!! _Just a little further… maybe it was closer than that, maybe he just had to turn to find it...

Any further thought was cut off by a strangled cry. He whipped around, to see a monstrous creature; there was no way he could call that thing a _man._ Then he realised-- _this was the scent!_ And remember something he did…

_Anger. Pain. Trees… running. He was running, so fast… scent… attack. Fight. Anger. Pain. Betrayal. Snarling, slashing… running. So fast, so far, away from here…_

"_Sabretooth…_" Yes, he remembered Sabretooth. But that wasn't what held him in a horrified paralysis. No; that was because that monstrosity had Kurt dangling from his talons.

* * *

**There we go, a cliffhanger to keep you suspended for the next few months until I find some extra time. Again, thank you all for everything you guys have done, it really means a lot to me :) **

**~Your Friendly Neighbourhood Bamf**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again! Quick, wasn't I? When I look at the list of X-Men fics with Kurt and Logan in, mine is not only still on the first page (OMG XD) but it's only third down! Wow!**

**Kudos to all o' you guys! You make me smile :)**

**There has been a disaster; my sister's mega-old laptop has finally made it's way up to the big recycling plant in the sky (it was, like, the same age as her :P) which means I have no way of uploading new stories. I can only update the ones I've got up. Don't question it; it's just how my utterly ridiculous security has decided to work. :(**

**Oh, and this is only a filler chap as exams are STILL occurring. These things really drag on, they might be going 'til after the summer. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

He smiled. It was a sadistic, cruel smile. A psychotic smile, that of a sociopath. Oh, he was loving this; the traitorous Weapon X remembered him.

He nearly laughed. Practically feeling the anger radiating of the runt, actually feeling the pathetic blue child squirming in his grip, it gave him so much satisfaction. Not enough though; not until the runt's blood was on his claws, the runt's head lying on the floor beside him…

Sabretooth was actually surprised by the amount of anger in the runt. Could he… no. He couldn't… he glanced from the runt to his hostage, and his smile widened, showing fiercely pointed teeth. Weapon X had made a _friend._ Oh, wasn't this _precious?_

He increased his grip on the small mutant, cutting off its air, ribs cracking and blood running through his fingers. It smelt so good… the look of rage and panic increased on the runt's face and in his eyes, but he daren't attack. Oh yes, they were _both_ at _his_ mercy.

And the mutant formerly known as Victor Creed had no mercy.

The almost serpentine form of his victim started to go limp, the violent thrashing as it struggled weakening. The smell of its strangely familiar, oh, so enticing blood! The runt's _face!_ It was almost too much!

_Bamf!_ and a puff of violet smoke-- the sudden, loud noise so close to his ear temporarily deafened him; the smoke smelt strongly of sulphur and brimstone, stinging his sensitive nose and making his eyes water. He nearly fell back from the vicious attack on his senses, but the next thing he noticed was the cool breeze flowing through his empty hands…

_A teleporter._

There was a single moment's hesitation, as he couldn't help but wonder why it hadn't teleported before he'd injured it. Perhaps it had panicked; many mutants seemed to forget how to use their powers when they were in his claws. But he had smelled no fear from the child-- which was odd in itself, but the runt had distracted him-- so the only other conclusion he could come to was--

Pain. Blood. A smile. His own, all of it. The teleporter had been playing, getting him to let his guard down before surprising him, throwing him off balance long enough for Weapon X to get in a cheap shot.

Resourceful brat.

He was going to enjoy tearing it limb from limb, slowly and painfully after he finished the runt. Speaking of which, being repeatedly slashed on the face and chest was getting tiresome. He threw the weaker, lesser feral from him and took on an attack stance.

He was going to enjoy this.

**LOL, many many semi-colons! I've been using them increasingly often recently... Still, tell meh what you think plehs. Reviews makes meh smihle, lihke this :)**

**XD**

**~Your Friendly Beighbourhood Bamf**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me again. I hate exams. And that is the closest to an apology you're gonna get. Oh, and I can't write fight scenes. *sigh* Thank you all for sticking by me-- next time I write a multi-chap fic, I'm writing the whole thing beforehand!**

* * *

Logan snarled as he viciously attacked Sabretooth's prone form. He didn't care that the larger feral kept healing, didn't worry that he wasn't retaliating. He had heard clearly as Kurt's ribs had cracked, could still smell the blood and hear his laboured breathing as he tried to fill his lungs with oxygen without causing damage.

_He_ had asked Kurt to come out here. _He_ had put him in danger. _He_ was the reason he was hurt.

Because, the blue mutant hadn't just _bamf_ed away. No, he had waited, taken Sabretooth by surprise. He didn't take into account how brave and useful that was and wouldn't truly appreciate it until later, but he didn't think about how it was the Elf's own fault either. He was injured and in pain, and Sabretooth had caused those injuries. That was all he needed to know.

The mass of mutant underneath his vicious claws suddenly heaved upwards, throwing Logan off. He flipped midair and landed on his feet, running in for another attack.

Moving faster than his bulk should have allowed Victor swung at the advancing teen. Said teen leaped but not quite fast enough as his leg sustained damage from the massive talons of his opponent, but it healed within moments and his momentum carried him forwards. Creed dodged to the left and delivered a bone-shattering kick to the chest. Fortunately, Logan's bones were coated in adamantium and remained intact, though he had the wind knocked out of him.

That had never stopped him before however, and he rolled aside as a foot came down where his head had been. He dug his claws into the leg attached to the foot and swung around, flipping onto Sabretooth's back and aiming for the neck. Victor whirled around, throwing the young Canadian off-balance enough for the cuts to be shallow and easily healed.

Kurt could only watch in pain and try his best to breathe without piercing any vital organs as two seemingly invincible titans battled it out. He lifted one three-digit hand to his neck and pulled out his crucifix, and he prayed.

* * *

Professor Xavier was on the brink of apoplexy. Standing before him were Kitty, Piotr, Remy and Rogue. And all of them had told him the same thing-- Kurt teleported Logan to no-one-knew where and neither of them had returned.

"Are you _sure?_" He knew it was pointless to ask again, knew he should have seen it coming, knew he had to stop wasting time and find them, but there was a small part of his mind that just couldn't believe it and it was impeding any logical thought process.

Rogue sighed in frustration. "We're _sure!!_ He whispered somethin' to Kurt, and the two _bamf_ed outta there."

Kitty broke in. "Shouldn't we be looking for them instead of arguing here?"

"The _petit mademoiselle _has a point, _Professeur__._" Remy piped up, keen to be included. "We should really be finding them."

Just as Piotr nodded and opened his mouth to give his own say, Xavier held up a hand to stop him. "I have contacted Ms. Munroe and Mr. McCoy. They will search for the pair outside, and I will continue attempting to track them with Cerebro."

"What!? And what are we s'posed to do?" Rogue's opinion was shared by all present, but the Professor wasn't swayed.

"You will join the rest of the students. I will not put you in danger as well."

The four were about to protest, when an ear-shattering roar shook them to their bones. Charles' eyes widened in recognition-- _Sabretooth._

* * *

**Wasn't that gorgeous? Review and tell me! Definitely worthy of the ridiculous wait, don't you think? *brick'd***


	9. Chapter 9

**Roommates**

**BACK! First things first; I am NOT giving u on this fic! Absolutely not!**

**Exams (**_**still**_**, oh my God) and that awful brick wall known as writer's block. That is my excuse. Fortunately, I tried my hand at some Harry Potter writing (2 chaps and a story in the works) which hit the writer's block with a **_**Reducto**_** and successfully (if messily) cleared the path. So here we are, and I'm also posting up some TFA oneshots written a while ago if anyone's interested. Thanks to all you anonymous reviewers who pointed out my German mistake in chapter 2! It is indeed supposed to be _Ich bin keine _and not _Ich bin nicht eine_. Unfortunately, complications mean I can't change it. But thank you again! And to everyone who has reviewed, fav'd and alerted in case I didn't reply to you for whatever reason.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

Crap.

Okay… so, the plan was to kick Sabretooth's mangy hide into next week and be done with it. What _happened_ was Logan got pinned to a rock dangerously close to where Kurt was.

Sabretooth had been about to deliver a blow, obviously hoping it would be final and that Logan _wouldn't_ find a way to free himself at the last minute, which he had a rather nasty habit of doing, but he had (stupidly) written the injured mutant out of the equation.

Kurt was the only person Logan had ever met who made the set-in-stone events- you get caught; you get killed, in this circumstance- unpredictable.

Another rock, smaller but still a rock, struck Sabretooth in the temple. He roared in pain and anger, turning to the new threat, only for everything to go black, then white, then every colour. He felt like he was being pulled in a thousand different directions at once, he felt dizzy and sick and he couldn't breathe…

* * *

Professor Xavier met with Hank McCoy and Ororo Munroe outside, with tagalongs that grabbed Kitty and phased whenever he tried to get them to go back inside. Better keep an eye on them than let them go alone as they undoubtedly would have done.

They saw Logan. He was looking around, senses all straining, almost frantic. "Logan!" The Professor called, deciding reprimands could come later. "Where's Kurt?"

Then, _bamf!_

* * *

Kitty leaped towards Charles' wheelchair to phase him, but she was too late. Another _bamf!_ neutralised the threat as Sabretooth disappeared from where he had been falling in a cloud of noxious violet smoke. Several more teleports sounded throughout the area, before the large feral was unceremoniously dumped back in front of the rock he'd pinned Logan against.

Kurt staggered slightly, breathing shallow and ragged, before looking up at his handiwork. His exhausted, pain-drunk mind registered everything before him:

Logan, alert and _okay._ Number one priority, sorted.

Sabretooth, unconscious. _Sehr gut._

Professor Xavier, _Fraulein_ Munroe and _Herr_ McCoy present to get Logan safe and Sabretooth dealt with. _Naturlich._

Kitty, Rogue, Piotr and Remy. He mustered up a smile. More friends. _Fantastich_.

Sharp, shooting pain in his ribs. Aching lungs. Dizziness. Now seemed a safe time to pass out, if ever there was one. The darkness enveloped him, and he welcomed it, knowing his friends were okay.

* * *

**Yes, short, yes, crappy, I get it. *sigh* More work to do. Thank you so much for reading, love you all for sticking with me!**

**~Your Friendly Neighbourhood Bamf**


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgive me, stuff has happened recently that has left me with very little time, and when I **_**have**_** had it I've been in too much of a state to come out with anything decent. This is the second-to-last chapter, the long-awaited 'Will Kurt Be Okay?' chapter. The final chapter, a little bit of fluff which is basically the fanfiction version of the fanart that started all this, will be written today and posted tomorrow. Thank you all so much for your support in this, I really appreciate it :) On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither X-Men nor the comic Snowball Fight.**

Golden eyes opened and immediately snapped shut again. Someone groaned, and it took him a few seconds to realise he was the one groaning. He wasn't surprised. He felt like he had been attacked by an angry mob, which was exactly what he believed to have happened. Again.

He cracked his eyes open once more, slowly this time, and took in his surroundings. This was not his bedroom; it was not anywhere in his house. Panic flared in him for a moment, until a flash of blue caught the corner of his eye.

"Ah, you're awake. Good." _Herr_ McCoy smiled. "You've given everyone a real fright. But, you've also turned out to be quite the hero, you know."

Fright? Hero? Oh, that's right; that monstrous creature that had attacked Logan…

"Logan!" Kurt tried to sit up, but his ribs screamed in protest and Hank gently pushed him down again.

"He's fine, don't you worry about him." He chuckled. "He's worried enough for the both of you, trust me." Hank glanced at the door to the infirmary. "In fact, with that yell he's probably on his way up now."

As if on cue, Logan did indeed burst through the doors. "Kurt!"

Kurt smiled. "_Gutan tag, mein freund. _Are you alright?"

The Canadian didn't answer immediately. He stood there, gaping in complete disbelief. "Am I alright? Am _I _alright! I'm-!" He stopped. Elf didn't deserve to get shouted at. If Logan was going to vent his anger, he was going to do it in the Danger Room.

He didn't bother reversing the question, he knew what the answer would be. He'd ask Hank- uh, Mr. McCoy later. He needed to stop doing that, getting told off for disrespect was starting to get old. "I'm fine. 'Specially now."

They both smiled.

Hank smiled too, and after a final check on Kurt's readings, he headed to Charles' office.

* * *

Professor Xavier sat behind his desk, a troubled frown marring his usually composed features.

"Why so glum?" Mr. McCoy's voice broke through his reverie; he'd been so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't even sensed Hank's approach. Still, he knew his friend would not let him rest until he spoke his mind, so he started talking.

Charles sighed. "We finally catch and contain Sabretooth, only for him to mysteriously disappear in the night. Kurt is injured and unconscious, most of the school is expecting another attack, Logan is-"

"Logan is in the infirmary talking with Kurt." Hank finished for him.

Xavier smiled slightly. "Is he now?" At Hank's nod, a little of the worry evaporated. Not all of it, but the slight reprieve was welcome. "When do you think he will be back in his own room?"

Hank grinned wryly. "Kurt or Logan? Because I seriously doubt the latter will leave until the former does; he may even have to be forcibly dragged to class."

The Professor chuckled. "I meant Kurt."

"A few days. He'll have to skip out on Danger Room sessions until his ribs have healed, but give him a couple of weeks and he'll be back to normal."

Charles smiled again. "I dread that day."

They both smiled.

**How's that? Do give feedback **_**bitte, **_**even if it's 'WHAT TOOK YOU?'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Final chapter- this is SuperherogirlCat's comic, rewritten in fanfiction form by **_**moi**_**. The actual comic is initially in Logan's POV, but just so it all fits in, this is mostly third person. It's also three days after Kurt's full recovery ;) Enjoy!**

Here he was again. Same old story. At the edge of the danger zone, about to cross into enemy territory. His senses were on full alert.

His enemy was lying in wait out there. He could feel it. They'd played this hunter/prey game before.

_He's good, but I'm better.  
_… _I think._

He'd been standing right there, not too long ago. Logan could smell him. Fur. Brimstone. That stupid cologne he wore to cover _up _the brimstone…

Well, Logan wasn't going to stand there all damn day. He had to get to class in five minutes, and the enemy hadn't made a move yet.

_Alright. Time to make _my_ move._

Every sense strained, he tested the air around him. Clear! If he ran he could make it…

"Hey, Logan!"

_Shit!_

_Bamf!_

"Gah!" A cold splat to the back of the head, and icy slush trickling down his neck and shirt, his satchel falling to the ground.

"Owned!"

"Oh, you're going DOWN, blue boy!" Logan bit back his laughter, but couldn't smother the smile that came to his face. Which didn't matter, seeing the cheeky grin on his friend's face as the chase began.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

* * *

Professor Xavier was _not_ amused. His words to Hank a few weeks prior came back to haunt him.

"Gentlemen, this is the third time in as many days that you two have been unreasonably late for classes. I don't need to tell you how concerned this makes me." At least, he hoped not. If he did, things were a lot worse than he had initially thought. "The only excuse you've bothered to give is that you were _playing tag._" Charles was struck by a sense of déjà vu, the memory and the thought of this becoming a real habit almost making him grimace. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Logan and Kurt looked at one another. They remembered the first incident too, and the same thought they'd unanimously had then returned now.

_Worth it._

**The end. You like?**


End file.
